Stronger Together
by LMXB
Summary: After Alex risks her life to save her sister, events unfold that place Alex, Supergirl and Cat in danger and threatens to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set sometime after the events of Hostile Takeover

* * *

Supergirl watched on helpless as Alex threw herself between Supergirl and the arrow. As Alex collapsed unmoving on the ground Supergirl struggled to comprehend why her sister would take an arrow that would have just bounced off her. Lost in her thoughts and despair the building that she was holding began to rock.

"Supergirl." Hank bellowed in her ear. "Concentrate."

His words and tone snapping Supergirl back to the task at hand and she once again steadied the building allowing the masses to evacuate. But every so often she turned her attention back to her fallen sister who lay unmoving.

Finally getting the all clear from Hank Supergirl weighed up her options. As soon as she released the building it would collapse and collapse on Alex. However, Supergirl knew that despite her weariness she would have ample time to get to Alex first. Taking a calming breath she freed herself from under the building and flew towards Alex. As she reached her sister she swooped her up in her arms and suddenly realized why Alex had taken the arrow.

As the all too familiar feeling of kryptonite sucking away her strength swept through her she knew she could not fly with Alex and the arrow. Knowing that by removing the arrow she could kill her sister she settled on the only option available and prayed her strength would hold long enough. Shielding Alex as best she could she waited until the building hit her. When the deafening rumbling had finally ceased she found herself pinned by a large supporting column. Drawing on what reserves she had left she put all her effort into freeing herself and Alex. The moment the column had been dispatched though she collapsed in a heap.

-00-

Slowly opening her eyes Supergirl felt heavy and lethargic. She wanted to move but every limb fought her. However, as she remembered what had happened she struggled harder desperate to see Alex.

"Easy." A familiar voice said from somewhere to one side. "You need to rest."

"Al-" Supergirl started to say only to fall unconscious once more.

-00-

Next time she woke up she managed to move her heavy limbs and looked round the room. Finding it empty she rolled out of her solar bed falling to the ground when her legs wouldn't support her. Angry and frustrated she climbed to her feet using anything and everything for support. Finally standing she stumbled out of the room in search for answers.

"Ma'am?" One operative asked as she saw Supergirl stumble through the corridors. "Should you be up?"

"Alex?" Supergirl demanded.

"Room 203. I'll get a chair."

"I'm fine." Supergirl said dragging herself off.

When she finally reached room 203 she had to pause tired and breathless but when she was content she could stand unsupported she opened the door and saw her sister sitting in bed.

"Alex?" She cried as she stumbled towards the bed.

"Kara?" Alex asked, confused and concerned by her sister's sudden appearance.

"You're okay?" Supergirl asked, doubt in her voice, as she sat heavily on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her as she embraced Supergirl, trying to ignore the pain in her gut.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"It'd take more than an arrow to get rid of me." Alex said.

When Supergirl finally pulled away Alex slapped her arm causing the younger woman to ask.

"What was that for?"

"My job is to look after you and protect you. I can't do that if you keep ignoring the stay away from Kryptonite rule."

"I couldn't leave you." Supergirl said as the door loudly opened.

"Miss Danvers what are doing? You are meant to be recharging your cells." Hank demanded before looking at Alex and asking. "And why are you encouraging this behaviour?"

"I'm fine." Supergirl said.

"Prove it by walking back to your recharge unit." He challenged causing Kara to defiantly stand before collapsing.

-00-

When she woke the next time Supergirl's limbs felt light and almost normal. Turning her head she saw there was another bed in the room where Alex was sitting typing on a laptop.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex smiled back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you and making sure you don't wander off."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"That is a bit rich coming from you. Besides I am resting." Alex said waving one hand at the bed she was in. Her tone then softened as she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Powerless." Supergirl said causing Alex to sit up straighter and ask.

"As in you accept you have to do as you were told or you have lost your powers."

"Both. How long has it been?"

"Since you nearly died? Two days."

"Two days? Kara asked sitting up. "I am so fired"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alex said. "Your boss has been singing Supergirl's praises."

"She has?"

"She has. And without revealing your identity."

"Told you we could trust her." Kara said.

"That remains to be seen." Hank said entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Apart from the lack of powers." Alex added earning a glare from her sister.

"Again? Hopefully they will return soon."

"Do you know who fired the arrow?" Supergirl asked.

"Not yet." Hank said. "But we will find out."

"How did you know it had Kryptonite in?" She asked turning to Alex.

"I didn't for sure. But it seemed like a good guess. What would be the point of shooting a normal arrow?"

"You guessed? You could have risked your life for nothing."

"This time the gamble paid off." Hank intervened. "However, we still know very little about the attack. Including where the Kryptonite came from. So until we have more information or until your powers are back you are confined here."

"There's no need-" Kara started only for Hank to say.

"There is every need. I do not want to see you taking on an armed gang again when you are not bullet proof."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"Ask your sister." Hank said before leaving.

"What was he talking about?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Kara said avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"I will find out." Alex promised. "But for now get some rest."

Deciding resting was better than confessing Kara lowered her head once more and shut her eyes. However, before she slept again she called.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. But please don't do that again. I can't lose you."

"You do realise mom would kill me if anything happens to you?"

"Eliza is going to kill you for attempting to look like Swiss cheese." Kara pointed out before turning her head and asking. "Have you spoken to her?"

"I sent a text letting her know we were both okay."

"A text? Shouldn't you speak to her?"

"I'm meant to be resting." Alex said meekly.

"Can I have your phone?"

"No. Get some rest. We'll call later."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Sleep."

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Love you."

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wrote this over Christmas so it assumes Cat knows the truth...

* * *

"Welcome back!" James smiled when he saw Kara enter his office. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really, my powers are back so all is good." She smiled. "Apart from the fact I am about to see Ms Grant and will have to explain why I did not turn up for work yesterday."

"About that, I'm a little worried."

"Ms Grant has promised she won't tell anyone about Supergirl."

"I didn't mean that." James said. "I meant your powers."

"What about them?"

"You lose them way more often than Superman, I'm worried you are pushing yourself too hard."

"It's not like I go out aiming to lose them." Kara said defensively.

"I know. Just try to take better care of yourself." He smiled as his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he added. "Sorry, I need to get this, it's Lucy."

"Oh right. Sure. See you later." She said leaving the office almost walking straight into Winn who threw his arms round her.

"Thank god you're okay. I have been so worried."

"I'm fine." She smiled trying to extract herself from the hug.

"You sure?" Winn asked pulling back and looking at her.

"I'm sure. Assuming Ms Grant lets me live. Speaking of which." She said seeing Cat leave her private elevator.

"Kira, my office. Now."

"Yes, Ms Grant." Kara said sighing and walking into the Lion's den.

"Shut the door." Cat ordered. "Take a seat."

Obediently Kara sat down and nervously waited. Feeling the silence gnaw away at her she said. "I-"

"Don't speak." Cat said. "Not until I have finished." Cat then fell silent again leaving Kara to wait and wait. Finally she spoke. "I am trying to decide if your sister is a media genius or is trying to lampoon you. On one side of the argument we have a picture of Supergirl being so weak that she needs saving by a human. But on the flip side we have someone who believes in Supergirl so much she is willing to sacrifice herself to save her. So which is it?" Seeing Kara hesitate she added. "You may speak now."

"I don't think-"

"That much is obvious, but I am trying to move past it." Cat said.

"I don't think Alex was worried about the media when she saved me. I think she was more concerned with the Kryptonite laced arrow and saving my life." As soon as she mentioned Kryptonite she winced and wondered why she just kept giving her secrets up to Cat Grant.

"Why are you wincing? Over the Kryptonite? Please, everyone important knows that it your and your cousin's weakness." Cat said surprising Kara, but not giving her assistant time to recover she went on. "Regardless of her intentions though, her actions have been picked up by everyone. Everyone has an opinion and not all of them are flattering towards Supergirl. Especially as she has apparently gone into hiding."

"Hiding?" Kara asked. "I've not been hiding. I've been unconscious."

"That would explain why I had no latte yesterday. Are you alright now?"

"I am."

"And your sister?"

"Recovering."

"What was the twitch for?"

"What twitch?" Kara asked confused subconsciously reaching for her face.

"When you answered about your sister you had a twitch. Did the arrow cause permanent damage?"

"No. I hope not. She said she would make a full recovery."

"Something is clearly wrong otherwise there would be no twitch."

"She's just a little stressed."

"About?"

"Talking to her mom."

"Not that I really care, but why?"

"The lecture she is going to get for the trouble I got into."

"Wait. Alex's mother, your foster mother, is going to criticise your sister, not for endangering her life but for your actions?"

"Probably."

"That is..."

"Insane? I know." Kara finished for her.

"Are you also getting a lecture?"

"I doubt it. Alex normally gets the blame for everything. Eliza doesn't criticise me. Except at Thanksgiving. She did then. It was weird but good."

"Your family is strange." Cat said. "But it does explain a lot about you." She added. "On that note you need to remember that the masses need Supergirl, alive. She is no good to anyone dead."

"I couldn't let Alex die."

"I know. But you need to pace yourself better. You can't keep throwing yourself head first into disaster after disaster."

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

-00-

- ** _Three weeks later-_**

"Hey, I am just about to grab some coffees. You want anything?" Kara asked as she walked up to Winn.

"Oh no, thank you, I need to go." Winn said.

"Hot date?" Kara teased.

"More of a play date."

"Play date?"

"I am meeting Carter and going to a Games Fair."

"Neat."

"As long as I don't accidentally kill or lose Carter."

"Just tell him Supergirl will be back here at six and if you do lose him at least you know he'll be here."

"That's not such a bad plan." Winn said as Cat bellowed.

"Whit."

"That's me. I guess." Winn said.

"Well have fun." Kara smiled turning in time to see Carter approach.

"Hey Carter." She smiled.

"Hey. Are you coming too?"

"No. I'm afraid not. I have work to do. But I'm sure you guys will have fun. Just try not to get into any trouble."

"See you later then?" Carter asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." Kara smiled.

-00-

"I have the latest proofs." Kara said approaching Cat's desks later that day.

"Are they as bad as the last set?" Cat asked holding her hand out without looking up.

"James is confident you will like these."

"Well I had better." She said looking them over. "I take it your hobbit friend has not lost my son yet."

"No. Not that I've heard." Kara said silently praying that he wouldn't.

"That makes a change then. And in fact at four hours without trouble, it must be a record for him." Cat said as she continued to look over the proofs. Noticing Kara was still in her office she asked. "Was there something else?"

"No, well yes."

"Which is it?" Cat asked wearily.

"Oh my god." Kara exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Cat said looking up at Kara.

"I have to go." Kara said running from the office. Turning Cat looked at the screens behind her and saw the headline 'Killer robot on rampage at Games Fair'.

"Carter." Cat said.

-00-

"Already on my way." Supergirl said when Alex made contact with her seconds later.

"Not so fast." Hank said. "What we are seeing suggests that the robot is the next generation of the one you fought a few weeks ago."

"They have already developed the next one?" Kara asked.

"We don't know who is behind this, but seeing that you were pushed to your limit last time I do not think rushing in is the best action."

"Carter and Winn are there. I am not leaving them."

"Just be careful. I am trying to find a weakness." Alex said as Hank muttered under his breath.

-00-

As she arrived at the Games Fair she hovered above the carnage and looked for Carter and Winn. When she finally saw them she swooped in moments before they would have been hit by a falling wall.

"Supergirl!" Carter exclaimed. The sight of his hero quashing all his fears.

"Carter." She smiled. "We need to get you out of here. Hold on." With that she picked them both up and flew them away from the immediate danger. As she put them down she said.

"I have to stop that thing, keep getting away from here."

"Be careful." Winn said, his eyes laced with worry.

-00-

Facing off against the robot Supergirl felt a sense of deja vu. Only this time the robot was stronger and more adaptable. But despite being out gunned, metaphorically and literally, she knew she had to keep fighting. She had to save Carter and Winn.

As she fended off the blasts and blows she wondered why humans were so good at turning their ingenuity to creating weapons and hurting each other. She did not have long to ponder it though as she was sent flying by a blast she never saw coming.

"Focus." She heard Alex say over the comms link.

"Not helpful." Supergirl ground out as she launched some attacks of her own.

-00-

"She can't do this." Alex said helplessly to Hank as she watched the fight unfold from the safety of the command room. "It is killing her."

"We can't send in air support. There are too many people around, the death toll would be too high." Hank said before looking at one of the operators and asking. "How long until the evacuation is complete?"

"At least five minutes."

"Can you hold on that long?" Hank asked Supergirl.

"It's not like I have a choice." Supergirl replied as she dodged another energy beam. "But if you come up with any weaknesses tell me."

"Will do." Hank said as he glanced over at Alex who was pouring over data.

"Wait, I may have something." Alex said excitedly.

"What is it?" Hank questioned looking over her shoulder.

"There is energy leakage from behind that panel on it's back. My guess is the power core is behind it. If she can remove it,"

"Then it should power down." Hank finished for her as he checked her findings.

"It looks like it has a weakness on the left hand side of its back, just below the shoulder." Alex said. "If you can remove the panel you should be able to remove its power unit."

"Okay." Supergirl responded not entirely sure how she was going to get to the back of the robot.

Sensing Supergirl's lack of tactical training was becoming her downfall Hank said.

"Try to lure it to the North side of the building then destroy the wall. As it is hit you will get a couple of seconds to get behind it and remove the panel."

"Okay." She agreed flying back towards the building. "Are you sure everyone is clear?"

"The remaining people are on the South side. Just keep it away from there." Hank said.

-00-

As Supergirl reached the north side she waited for the robot to follow, as she did so she listened to Hank's instructions. As soon as the robot was next to the wall she followed Hank's instructions and brought the wall down and immediately flew to the robot.

Reaching the robot Supergirl removed the panel and reached into the robot to remove the power supply. Before she had completed the task though the robot rotated its arm and fired at her. Using all her strength to hold her position she tugged at the unit and ripped the power supply free. As it detached the robot went limp and Supergirl dropped to the ground exhausted. Despite her loud panting she heard an unusual sound.

"It's whining." Supergirl said barely able to move.

"Whining?" Alex questioned before realisation dawned. "Get away from there it is going to blow."

Supergirl wanted to move, she really did, but she felt so drained she couldn't. Instead she curled up and covered herself with her cape and waited for the robot to blow up. A wait that lasted only three seconds.

As the robot blew up sending shrapnel everywhere Supergirl lay on the ground exhausted. She was vaguely aware of Alex's voice asking her if she was okay, but she was too tired to answer. She was so drained she didn't even notice footsteps approach until the newcomer was standing right over her. It was only when she felt something stab into her arm that she guessed the newcomer was not a DEO operative.

-00-

"What is happening out there?"Hank demanded. "Get visual back."

"Video feeds are being jammed." An operative said as a second one added.

"Evac team will be on site in thirty seconds."

"Visual is coming back." The first operative said as the screens started to stream images again.

"Where is she?" Alex asked noticing her sister was missing from all the screens.

"Evac team is not picking up any trace of her." The second operative said.

"Danvers, where are you going?" Hank demanded as he saw Alex walk to the exit.

"To find her. Winn may have seen something."

"Be careful." Hank ordered knowing he would not be able to stop Alex.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex?" Supergirl called weakly when she saw her sister begin to stir.

Opening her eyes Alex tried to fight the fog before groggily looking round.

"What happened?" She asked confused as she noticed she was chained to a ceiling. The second thing she noticed was that ten feet away also chained to the ceiling Supergirl hung.

"I've lost my powers." Supergirl said explaining why she was chained. The part that worried Alex though was how bad Supergirl looked. She could not remember seeing her sister look so pale.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The chains have Kryptonite in."

"Hold tight. I will get you out of here." Alex said as she started to test the strength of her own chains, ignoring the pain in her stomach from the arrow wound scar. "Where is here?"

"No idea. I woke up here." Supergirl said. "How did you get here?"

"I was looking for you. Something attacked me, I think. I woke up here. Any idea who took us?"

"Not really. It's a guy, wears a mask."

"So could be half the population." Alex said as she kept yanking on her chains, wincing in pain as she did so.

"You're hurt." Supergirl pointed out.

"I'm fine." Alex said. "We need to get you away from those chains."

Before Supergirl could reply they heard a familiar but completely out of place voice on the other side of the door.

"Do you know who I am? Stupid question. Everyone does. But what exactly do you want with me?" The familiar voice said from the other side of the door. When the door finally opened and Cat was pushed through she commented whilst looking at Supergirl and Alex. "You are not who I was expecting."

"Excellent. Everyone is awake." The masked captor said as he manhandled Cat to one side and chained her up.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"That is unimportant." The man said.

"What do you want?" Cat repeated her earlier question.

"That is simple, to do a good job."

"Good job?" Cat probed.

"Of course. And I always do a good job."

"And what is your job?"

"Pain and destruction. This could be my finest ever achievement."

"Can you explain in a less cliched way?" Cat asked.

"I can, but I won't. Not yet anyway. For now it will be more fun for you to guess why I have gone to so much effort to get the three of you locked in a room cut off from the outside world."

"Let me guess, you were dumped by your electronic girlfriend and you are on an anti-female rampage." Cat said.

"I am going to enjoy destroying you." The captor said to Cat before leaving the room.

"This would be a good time to break us out." Cat said to Supergirl.

"I can't. No powers."

"Again?" Cat asked and was about to give a snarky comment when she remembered the probable cause. "From protecting Carter? Thank you."

"I wouldn't thank me. He may be trying to use you two against me."

"Has he given either of you any clue what he is after?" Cat questioned.

"Only what you heard just now." Alex said still fighting with her chains.

"In that case we better come up with a plan." Cat said looking round.

"Have one of those already. Get out of here." Alex said.

"We may need some specifics, like how to get out of these chains." Cat said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We may not have time for specifics."

"What do you mean?"

"Supergirl's cuffs are made of Kryptonite. I have no idea how long she can be exposed to it for before it becomes fatal."

Before Cat could respond the door opened again and the man entered wheeling a trolley. As he entered he said. "Kryptonite exposure will probably not be the cause of her death." He then wheeled the trolley the middle of the room and let everyone see the cameras and crowbar it stored.

"Let them go." Supergirl demanded feeling useless and weak.

"That might sound impressive if you weren't powerless and surrounded by Kryptonite. Besides I have worked so hard to get the three of you here why would I let anyone go, yet. But rest assured only one of you will die here. If it makes you feel better that one is you."

"Why do you want to kill Supergirl?" Cat asked.

"It is nothing personal." He shrugged. "She is merely a means to an end, well two ends." He said as he started to set up the video cameras, one pointing at each woman.

"What ends?" Cat asked.

"Firstly, revenge. My employer wants revenge and causing Dr Danvers misery and despair will do that."

"Revenge for what?" Alex asked.

"I honestly have no idea, nor do I care."

"What does that have to do with Supergirl?" Cat asked, wondering if he too knew who Supergirl was.

"My employer wanted Dr Danvers to experience the pain felt from losing someone you care about, whilst being powerless to stop it. To that end I could have killed you." He said looking at Alex, "but it will be so much more fun to destroy you instead. The problem I had was how to do that. You are so cold and clinical. I did wonder if you had a heart at all. But then you threw yourself in front of an arrow to protect Supergirl." He paused as he turned on the final camera before continuing. "If I am being honest I am not sure if you even like Supergirl, but she is important to you. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save her. So now you will see her suffer and die, powerless to stop it." He then turned and picked up a crowbar and unleashed a blow on Supergirl's ribs causing her to cry out in pain.

"How exactly do I fit into this?" Cat asked, hoping to draw his attention away from Supergirl. The question seemed to take the captor off guard and he turned to face Cat before saying.

"Simple, you are Supergirl's self appointed champion. You have created a hero and a legend. When that hero dies the legend will be destroyed and so will your media empire."

Seeing him raise the crow bar again Cat asked.

"Well do I actually have to be here for this?" The question earning a disapproving eye roll from Alex.

"Of course. News is so much more real if you are there in person." With that he turned and leashed blow after blow on Supergirl.

-00-

"Alex calm down." Cat said coolly thirty minutes later as the younger woman tugged on the chains. "Wasting your energy is not going to help anyone."

"I need to get free." Alex said as she tried to detach the chains from the ceiling.

"We all do, but tugging on the chains is only going to tire you out and injure you. I thought you were some kind of genius. Try using your brain to MacGyver us out of here."

Before Alex could respond a small groan escaped from Supergirl.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Why did you never tell me it hurt this much?"

"Kinda thought it would be obvious." Alex said.

Looking up Supergirl tried to tug on her own chains, but the movement caused sharp pain to sweep through her body.

"Don't move." Alex said. "We will figure a way out." However, before the escape route had been found the captor returned.

"Oh good you are awake." He said. "Time for some more fun? What shall we try this time?"

"Leave her alone." Alex demanded.

"I don't think so." He said as he pulled a switch blade from his pocket.

-00-

As time went on a routine pattern emerged which never ended well for Supergirl as she woke from the latest onslaught she wasn't sure she could go on. As if sensing her despair Cat acted.

"Look at me." Cat demanded, her tone of voice forcing Supergirl to look up at the media giant. "Listen carefully. Do you know why people look up to you? Why you bring hope? It has nothing to do with superpowers. Nothing to do with being stronger than steel and being able to fly. It is because of your heart and your strength of character. Nothing can destroy that or take it away. I know right now you are in pain. Pain which you have probably never experienced before. But the pain is transient. It will stop. You just need to hang on and be strong. Remember why you became Supergirl and hold on to that."

Glancing at Alex, Supergirl was overwhelmed by the guilt and anger burning in her sister's eyes. Seeing the pain in Alex she felt like a failure. She knew at that moment she had to be strong for her sister, but she didn't know if she would be strong enough.

"I am going to get you out of here." Alex said hoping her voice did not reflect her doubt. "Just hold on." It was then that Alex saw something on Cat.

"Your clip." She said.

"Pardon?" Cat asked.

"Can you throw me your hair clip?"

Cat's natural reaction was to throw back an unhelpful comment, but when she saw the determination in Alex she silently freed it from her head and said.

"Throwing is not my strong suit."

"Just try to get it near me." Alex replied.

Nodding Cat threw the clip towards Alex who for one brief moment felt the metal in her hand before it dropped to the floor by her feet.

Not to be deterred Alex stabbed the sole of her boot at the clip and once it was embedded she tried to raise her feet up to her head. The first attempt she aborted when the pain in her stomach took her by surprise. Taking a moment to recover she tried again, this time managing to get her boot level with her head. However, she could only keep her legs raised for a few seconds before the pain became unbearable and she dropped them again.

Now drenched in sweat she took several deep breaths then tried once more. This time she got the boot all the way up to her hand and managed to extract the clip. With the clip safely between her fingers she set to work on the lock.

Before she had freed herself though their captor returned. As he entered the cell he walked straight up to Supergirl and said. "To be honest, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you'd have a bit more fight in you. No matter you'll serve my purpose. With that he pulled his knife again and thrust it into Supergirl's leg. Her cry of pain was so loud that he did not hear Alex drop to the ground and approach him. He remained unaware that she was free right up until he felt her arm locked round his neck as he was starved of oxygen.

Happy that their captor was no longer a threat Alex searched the man for keys before scrambling to Supergirl and unchaining her. As Supergirl collapsed into her arms Alex dragged her as far away from the Kryptonite chains as possible before releasing Cat. As she released the media mogul she said. "I need to stop her bleeding, then I will need your help to get out of here."

"Of course." Cat said rubbing her sore wrists as she watched Alex return to her sister's side.

As Alex desperately tried to stop the blood loss she noticed Cat was removing the SD card from one of the cameras.

"Just can't turn down a good story?" Alex asked bitterly.

"We want these out of the hands of whoever set this up." Cat said pocketing the SD card and moving to the next camera. "How is she?"

"Weak. I will treat what I can here but then we need to move and get real help." Alex said as Supergirl groaned.

"Hurts."

"I know, that's why we have to get you back in sunlight." Alex said gently as she tried to soothe her sister.

When she was done patching Supergirl up Alex turned to Cat and asked. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"I do."

"Good. You can lead us out then."

"You ready to go?" Cat asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Alex said as Cat moved to Supergirl's side.

"Kara," Alex said gently stroking her sister's cheek. "I need to get you up. We are getting out of here."

"You should go without me. Could be more of them. Only slow you down." Supergirl wheezed.

"No chance. Do you want mom to kill me?" Hearing her sister's raspy breathing she asked. "How you doing?"

"Tired, hurts."

"I know, but I need you to stay awake for me." Alex said. "Let's sit you up." She added, nodding to Cat to help.

When they finally had Supergirl on her feet Alex waited for her sister to stop swaying and then said said. "Let us take the weight. We'll be out of here soon." She and Cat then started to lead Supergirl out of the cell, with Cat giving directions.

"Hold on. We're almost out." Alex said hoping they were and hoping that Cat could remember the way out.

After what felt like an eternity in dark corridors Cat finally pointed to a door and said.

"It's just through there."

"What's out there?" Alex asked.

"Not much, it was pretty desolate. But his van should still be there."

"You have any idea where here is?"

"None, except it is forty minutes by road from my office."

"That's a start." Alex said pushing the door open, almost being blinded by the bright sunlight in the process.

Moving outside Alex looked round and the only thing she saw was a van.

"Let's put her down. The sunlight will help." Alex said as she and Cat carefully lowered the barely conscious Supergirl. "I am going to see if he left a phone in the van. Look after her."

"Of course." Cat said. With that Alex ran over to a van and almost punched the air when she saw the phone.

Quickly dialling Henshaw she waited impatiently for her boss to answer.

"Henshaw." Was the eventual curt answer.

"It's Alex. We need help."

"Where are you?"

"I have no idea, I am hoping you can trace the call."

"Already on it. Are you in danger?"

"Supergirl is badly injured. I'm not sure she is going to make it." Alex said, her voice choking.

"We have your location. The Evac team will be there is seven minutes."

Too tired to answer Alex put the phone down on the seat and looked around for anything useful. Finding a blanket and water she moved back to her sister and wrapped her in the blanket while whispering soothing words.

Looking at Cat she offered her the water and was surprised when Cat replied.

"You both need it more than I do."

"We shouldn't give her anything, incase they need to operate." Alex said holding her sister's hand. "Evac team will be here soon."

"Anything I can do for you in the mean time?" Cat questioned.

"I'm fine."

"Really, you don't look it and the last thing she needs is for something to happen to you." Cat said glancing at the fallen hero.

"I'll be fine." Alex said as she prayed the evac team would get there.

Not believing her for a minute Cat sat back and watched the elder Danvers sister until the helicopter arrived.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

"How is she?" Hank asked walking up to Alex who sat watching her sister.

"Her wounds have started to heal, but she hasn't woken." Alex replied, almost robotically.

"She'll wake soon. The fact that her wounds are healing is a good sign, it means her powers are coming back." Hank reminded her. "How are you doing? Don't say fine."

"This was my fault." Alex said as she tugged on the bandages round her wrists.

"Don't take the blame for this." Hank said.

"Kinda hard not to. He only went after her to get revenge on me."

"But not because she is your sister?"

"No, he seemed oblivious to that. Have you found anything out?"

"Not yet, but we will. In the mean time have you had any ideas about who was behind this?"

"None. But I started a list of people I have had run ins with and a list of people killed during operations I was on." Alex said.

"That's a start. I will look into it. In the mean time get some rest. Kara will need you." Hank said before adding. "She will be okay."

-00-

When Supergirl did finally stir Alex was dozing in a chair off to the side. As she woke she tried to figure out where she was and having got that far why she was there. Shutting her eyes she started to remember and immediately wished she didn't. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic she started to move off her bed and as she did so she saw her sister.

"Alex?" Supergirl asked desperate for physical contact.

"Kara?" Alex asked as she woke up. Seeing her sister was awake she rushed to her side and hugged her. "It's okay. It's over. You're safe now."

Still trying to process everything Supergirl silently clung to her sister, drawing strength from the contact.

Alex wasn't sure how long her sister gripped her but she kept hold of her until she felt her relax. She then pulled away slightly asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I think. I guess my powers came back." She added noticing she showed no scars from her recent exploits. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Is Ms Grant okay?"

"Seems to be. Not sure anything could take her down." Alex replied, pulling back further so she could properly look at her sister. As she did so she saw a look she had not seen in Kara since the first time they had met, fear and sadness. "I was so worried about you."

Kara wanted nothing more than to throw herself at her sister again and cry, but she saw such guilt in Alex's eyes she knew she had to stay strong. Breaking eye contact to avoid the lost look Alex had she asked.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said, confused by her sister's sudden change in behaviour.

"Miss Danvers, you are awake." Hank said entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I think. I seem to be fully healed."

"That is good to hear." He smiled.

"Do you know who took us?" Supergirl asked, her voice sounding slightly distant.

"Not yet." Hank said. "We are still looking into it. But I promise we will get whoever was behind it." At that moment Supergirl hopped off the bed causing Hank to ask. "Going somewhere?"

"Home. I am healed. There is no reason to stay."

"That's a bad idea." Alex cut in. "You need to stay here where you are safe."

"I'm fine. I don't need protection. I need rest. I will get more of that at home than here."

"Kara." Hank said in a softer tone than Kara was accustomed to. The tone and use of her first name was enough to make her stop and look at the Director. "You have been through a terrible ordeal. On top of that you have been unconscious for nearly seventy hours. We don't know what long term effects physical or psychological you will suffer from. Stay here so we can look after you."

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." She said as the claustrophobia set in once more. Struggling to repress the flashbacks she shook her head and repeated. "I want to go home." Seeing how upset her sister was getting and knowing she would be more comfortable at home Alex immediately offered.

"I'll take you. I can stay with you tonight?"

"There's no need. I will be fine." Kara said not wanting her sister to witness the breakdown she was sure was coming.

Taking the rejection as Kara apportioning blame Alex sadly said. "I will arrange someone to drive you back then."

"I'm fine." Kara said. "I can make my own way back."

"I don't think-" Hank started but before he got any further Supergirl had disappeared from the room causing him to say. "I hate it when she does that." Turning to face Alex he said. "It has been a long few days for you. Go home and get some rest. I will assign a couple of Agents to keep an eye on your sister."

-00-

Alex drove straight to Kara's knowing that no matter what Kara had said she was not okay. She knew her sister and she knew she would be scared and hurting. She understood that Kara blamed her and Kara may not want to see her. But she had to let Kara know she was not alone.

Walking up the steps to Kara's apartment she wondered what she would say or could say. Sorry didn't really cut it.

Knocking on the door she waited for an answer. Under the door she could see light streaming through so she knew Kara was in, so when she got no reply she knocked again and called. "Kara. It's me." Once again she got no reply causing her to rest her forehead against the door and call. "I just want to make sure you're okay." Again she waited in silence as the guilt welled in her. "I get that you need time, but if you want me call. Any time. I love you." With that she sadly turned and walked away.

Inside the apartment all Kara wanted was to hold her sister and feel safe. But she couldn't let Alex see her so weak and broken, especially as Alex was clearly blaming herself. So instead she sat with her back to the door and her legs pulled up to her chest trying to hold it together. But as soon as she heard Alex walk down the steps she rested her head on her knees and cried.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex." Hank called. "What are you doing?" He asked noticing she was demolishing a punching bag.

"Training." Alex replied a she continued to beat the bag.

"Alex, stop." Hank instructed. Seeing Alex had no intention of following his instructions he placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to turn and face him. "You are meant to be resting. Your arrow wound still hasn't healed and your wrists are cut up so much you definitely shouldn't be punching anything."

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"You do remember I'm a telepath?" Hank said. "But even if I wasn't you are far from fine. You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"That wasn't a suggestion." Hank said starring at Alex until she finally spoke.

"I let her down. I have worked so hard to keep her safe, trying to keep her out of trouble. I have given her so many lectures on keeping a low profile and staying safe and yet something I did nearly got her killed."

"You are not responsible for what happened."

"He attacked her because of me. And I can't even start to make it right as she won't even see me."

"Alex, I know that the only person who blames you is yourself."

"No you don't. You already confessed you can't read Kara's mind."

"I don't need to. She doesn't blame you."

"Then why won't she talk to me?"

"Probably because she is scared and confused." Hank replied. "The other thing I know is right now you are of no use to your sister. You want to keep her safe? Then you've got to recover. Physically and mentally. I know how easy it is to blame yourself for things you had no control over. Once you start than that slope it is a long way down and an even longer way back up." He paused and let his words sink in before saying. "I promised your father I would protect you, which is why I'm suspending you."

"What?" Alex asked, her head shooting up.

"Take some time for yourself. When you think you're ready to come back we'll talk. Until then this complex is off limits."

-00-

"Kira? I didn't expect to see you back at work so soon." Cat said as Kara entered with her morning coffee. "Should you be back at work?"

"I'm fine." Kara said putting the coffee on the desk as Cat walked to the entrance of the office and closed the door.

"Lying is not one of your strong suits." Cat said. "Apart from when you are trying to hide your identity. Although I guess technically you never lied then, more misled, so I will stick to my original statement."

"As soon as I got my powers back I healed." Kara said. "I'm as good as new."

"Only physically." Cat pointed out. "Just because we can't see scars doesn't mean they are not there." When Kara didn't speak she asked. "Are you sure you should be here?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well then. Go work." Cat ordered, seeing Kara hesitate she asked.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"What you said. You gave me strength. Thank you." With that Kara turned and left the office as Cat looked on concerned.

-00-

"Alex?" James asked when he opened his front door and saw the DEO agent on his doorstep.

"Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." James replied backing away from the door. "What are you doing here? In fact how do you know where I live or that I would be here?"

"I needed to speak to you away from CatCo so I followed you."

"Okay, what did you want to discuss?" James said waving towards a couch.

"I won't be here long." Alex said refusing the seat before noticing a bag on the floor. "Going somewhere?"

"Evening meeting out of town. You're lucky you caught me I just came back to grab a bag."

"When are you back?"

"First thing tomorrow. Why?"

"Have you seen Kara?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"Where?"

"At work."

"She's working already?" Alex asked surprised.

"It was her first day back." James said, wondering why Alex didn't know that.

"How was she?"

"Said she was fine, but I could tell she's not. Kind of like you."

"She needs someone to lean on. She doesn't do well alone." Alex said ignoring James' last statement.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What happened is my fault. She blames me, I blame me. The point is though she won't talk to me so I can't help her. I need you to be there for her."

"Always. But you're wrong. She doesn't blame you."

"I'm going away for awhile. Maybe space will help her. But if anything happens please ring me." She said holding out her card.

"Sure." James said wondering if he should cancel his trip.

-00-

"Kira." Cat bellowed unable to take it anymore.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said hurrying into the office.

"You do remember that lunch is a midday event?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said confused before looking at one of the screens and seeing it was two already. "Oh I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time. I will run out and get your lunch now."

"Not so fast. The lunch ship has definitely sailed." Cat said worried at how fragile Kara was looking. "Shut the door and sit down." She instructed.

Obediently Kara did as she was told and then waited. Eventually Cat sighed and asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I work here." Kara said nervously.

"Based on today's performance that is debatable." Cat pointed out. "But what I meant is why are you in the office rather than at home?"

"I told you I am fine." Kara said.

"How is the other Danvers sister?" Cat asked, seemingly changing direction.

"Alex? Fine, I think."

"You think?"

"She said she was fine when I last saw her."

"Which was when?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Kara, neither of you are fine. You both need time to recover. You told me before that your adoptive family was just like real family."

"They are."

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Alex looks so guilty every time I see her I think it is best to give her space to recover, especially as she'll know right away that I'm not as alright as I said." She said wincing as she unwittingly confessed to not being alright.

"What about your foster mother?"

"Eliza? She doesn't live here."

"So go and visit her."

"I can't take time off work."

"I think you are over estimating your importance." Cat said. "This company was built without you and will survive for a few days without you. My jet is waiting to take you to whatever backwater town you are from. Off you go."

"You know I don't actually need the jet?"

"You are meant to be resting." Cat pointed out. "Besides if you use real transport every now and then less people will think about why you never seem to need conventional methods. Also by lending you the jet I look concerned and caring, apparently some believe those traits will help my image with the board. So in actual fact I am getting benefit from it. Off you go."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said leaving the office confused and walking straight into Winn, nearly sending him flying.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kara replied.

"You want to have a movie night tonight?" He suggested seeing that Kara was clearly not alright.

"I can't. I'm going to go and visit Eliza for a few days."

"That sounds like a good idea." Winn agreed.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Winn smiled.

"Can you keep an eye on Alex for me?"

"Your scary big sister Alex?" Winn asked. "I'm not sure she'd appreciate it." He added, but on seeing Kara's desperate look he conceded. "But I am sure I can come up with a reason to see her."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"Kara?" Winn called. "You know I'm here for you?"

"I know. Thank you." Kara replied before walking off. Winn was about to return to desk when Cat shouted.

"Whit!"

"Yes Ms Grant?" He said entering her office, wondering what exactly he had done wrong.

"I have a job for you." Cat responded.

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Eliza asked when she saw her daughter on the doorstep. In response Alex just threw her arms round her mother and hugged her.

Eliza had so many questions and concerns, but she knew her daughter had to move at her own pace so she just stood there and hugged Alex. When she felt Alex loosen her almost vice like grip she led her daughter to the couch and waited. Eventually Alex said.

"I failed. I failed Kara."

-00-

An hour later Eliza held her sobbing daughter and said. "What happened is not your fault."

"He went after Supergirl to get revenge on me."

"You are not responsible for the actions of crazy people. I don't know why he did what he did, but I do know that Kara does not blame you."

"She should. And she does." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"Since we escaped she has barely talked to me and she avoids me. I have sent her emails and texts and she hardly ever responds. She won't meet up and she doesn't answer the phone."

"Perhaps she needs time." Eliza said, although she clearly doubted her statement. "Or maybe she is worried about you."

"Why would she be worried about me?" Alex asked.

"Because she is your sister and she loves you and it is obvious you are not alright. Don't even think about arguing that point." She paused then added. "Kara knows you always put her first. If she can see that you are not okay perhaps she is backing away to give you time to recover so you can concentrate on yourself."

"Kara still sees good in everybody. For her to be attacked like that, it will be destroying her. How can I help her if she won't even see me?" Alex asked after a brief pause.

"Where is she now?" Eliza asked.

"Back in National City. Back at work. James Olsen is keeping an eye on her as are the DEO."

"You can't trust them." Her mother warned.

"Things have changed since dad." Alex said.

"I really hope you are right." Eliza said, although she did not believe her daughter. "But the important thing is Kara has people she can go to. Give her time and space. It is late now, but I will ring her tomorrow and try to get her to visit. In the mean time let's focus on you."

"Me?"

"Alex, you are in pain. You need to put yourself first for once."

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I help you?" Eliza asked seeing a familiar but unplaceable face on the doorstep.

"Yes, I am looking for Kira."

"Kira?" Eliza asked confused.

"Yes Kira, yea high, glasses, annoyingly chirpy and owns more cardigans than the Brady Bunch."

"It's Kara." A quiet voice said from behind the woman. Turning to face the boy Cat said.

"Thank you Carter." Looking back at Eliza she said. "Kara, Kira, makes little difference. Can I see her?"

"She's not here?" Alex said walking to the door. On seeing Alex, Carter hid further behind his mother.

"Well where is she?" Cat demanded.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"Well when will she be back?" Cat went on feeling like she was attempting to get blood from a stone.

"Back? Here?" Eliza asked confused.

"Of course here."

"I don't know. I'm not expecting her."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked confused. "I lent her my jet yesterday so she could fly down here."

"You did?" Eliza asked confused.

"She landed yesterday evening."

"She didn't come here." Eliza said.

"What if she did?" Alex said pulling on a coat.

"Where are you going?" Eliza called.

"To find Kara."

"You know it is customary to invite people in to your home, especially when they are accompanied by children." Cat said to Eliza as Alex disappeared into the distance.

"Sorry, of course. Come in." Eliza said, worried and confused.

-00-

"I've set Carter up in the girls' room. He is doing his homework." Eliza said re-entering the kitchen.

"Thank you." Cat said. "I'm sorry I had to bring him, but I am between nannys."

"Tea? Coffee?" Eliza offered not sure what she was meant to do or say.

"No thank you." Cat replied as another silence filled the room, which was finally broken by Cat asking.

"So I'm wondering, are you the luckiest mother in the world or is there method to your madness?"

"Excuse me?" Eliza replied.

"I mean you take on an orphan from another planet, don't look so shocked I figured it out a while ago, and raised her as your own. Despite the fact that she is very special, she was accepted by your daughter as part of the family. Then as you were raising them you held your own daughter to impossibly high standards, which she met. You burdened her with protecting Kara which she does religiously without complaint and without super powers. Then Kara who lost so much at such an early age and could quite easily have spent her life in therapy, you never disciplined, never criticised, yet despite that hippy upbringing is a bright, able, socially acceptable person who side lines saving the world. If there was any method I can't see it."

"You know, I think I will try ringing them and make sure everything is okay." Eliza said unsure how she was meant to respond to Cat.

-00-

Alex ran into the woods down the path she had walked so many times as a child. As she ran she was surprised with how familiar everything was despite the many years that had passed. Finally she crawled through some bushes into a small clear space where Kara was curled up seemingly asleep. The scene reminding Alex of a day ten years before when she had found Kara like this after she had read the ending to the original version of The Little Mermaid.

"Kara?" She asked gently, not wanting to scare her sister.

The noise was enough to disturb Kara who sat up and looked round confused.

"Alex? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Let's start with why you are hiding in the woods." Alex said crawling over to Kara and sitting next to her.

"I'm not hiding."

"You are a terrible liar." Alex said.

"I'm not hiding. I just came here to think."

"For a whole day and night?" Alex asked doubtfully. "So why are you hiding in the woods?"

"I'm not hiding." Kara repeated. This time Alex said nothing, instead she just stared and stared until Kara broke.

"I don't know what to say to you when I look at you." Kara confessed resting her chin on her knees.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Every time I see you I can see how guilty you are feeling. It is overwhelming. I didn't want you to feel like that so I thought I would come down here and disappear from your life for awhile. I thought if you didn't see me you wouldn't be reminded about what happened and wouldn't feel so guilty."

"That's stupid." Alex said more harshly than she had meant before guessing. "And then you got here and saw me."

"You need your mom more than I do."

"She's your mom too." Alex said. "Besides you went through far more than me."

"Only physically. I don't think I would have been strong enough if the situation had been reversed."

"Yes you would." Alex said.

"No, I wouldn't. I realised something when I was chained up, without my powers I am worse than nothing. You were right all along I am too reliant on my powers. I've always assumed I was kinda invincible. Then when I lost my powers the first time I started to realise I wasn't, but I knew they would come back so never really thought about it. But when we were there I guess I realised I'm a fake. Because of my powers I have no mental strength."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I was so scared. I'm not brave. Without my powers I am nothing. But you, you don't have powers. You're just a normal human. Yet you achieve so much. You are so brave. I wish I could be strong like you." She added resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Kara you lost everything when you were thirteen. You found yourself on a new planet with no purpose, no family, no friends, but you created a life for yourself. You couldn't do that without strength and bravery."

"No, I couldn't have done it without you. You pushed me and protected me. You were always there for me, ready to help and you did it all without making me feel like a burden."

"You were never a burden." Alex said wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulder. "A pain in the backside at times, but never a burden." She then paused and asked. "So you have been avoiding me to protect me?"

"Kind of."

"No other reason?" Alex probed.

"No. Should there be another reason?" Kara asked looking round at Alex. As she did so realisation dawned. "Oh Alex, no. I never blamed you. I can't believe you thought that. How could I be so stupid and selfish?" She asked getting visibly upset.

"Hey." Alex said hugging her. "You have every right to be upset with me. I am meant to protect you and I failed."

"No you didn't. You saved me." Kara said.

"You were in that position because of me."

"No, I was there because of a crazy person." Kara said. "You were not responsible."

"You nearly died." Alex said, her voice wavering.

"I am alive because you rescued me." Kara replied resolutely. "You were there for me as you always have been. I'd be lost without you."

"Perhaps you should answer your phone then." Alex said dryly.

"I thought you needed space."

"How does me sending over two hundred text messages equate to me needing space?"

"I thought you were doing it out of a misplaced sense of duty. I thought you were wasting energy worrying about me when you needed to take care of yourself."

"I needed to know that you were okay." Alex said.

"You saw that my powers were back and I'd healed."

"I didn't mean physically." Alex replied. "So how are you doing really?"

"Been better. You?"

"The same."

"You know it wasn't your fault?" Kara said. "Blaming yourself is not going to fix anything." Getting no response from Alex she suggested. "If you stop blaming yourself, I'll start answering my phone."

"I don't think you can blackmail guilt away." Alex said.

"I viewed it more of a bribe." Kara replied before adding. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. But we should head back before mom gets worried." Alex said noticing the missed call from her mother.

"How did you know I was here?" Kara asked.

"You always used to come here when you were sad." Alex shrugged.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. Like after you watched the start of Bambi, when you read Watership Down, when Peter Schillings asked Linda Travis to Prom." Alex listed until Kara interrupted.

"Fine. But how did you know I was here here, not back in the National City."

"Little bird." Alex said not wanting to stress Kara out over who was at the house.

-00-

Hearing the front door open Eliza left the strained silence of the kitchen and ran to the door. As soon as she reached Kara she engulfed her in a hug.

"Even I need oxygen." Kara said surprised by the ferocity of the hug.

"Are you okay? Where have you been?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You're cold. Let's get something warm inside you." Eliza fussed pulling away from Kara and walking to the kitchen. Followed moments later by her two daughters.

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked baffled as she and Alex entered the kitchen.

"Nice of you to join us." Cat said.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Kara asked looking over to Alex and throwing her the 'why didn't you tell me?' glare.

"I came to check on you, which is just as well as you are botching your recovery."

"Botching?" Kara asked.

"Kira, you have several personality traits and not all good, such as being annoyingly persistent and nice, seeing the good in people. A quality not associated with you and one I never want you to have is self indulgence. Yet I come down here and that is exactly what you are doing."

"Does she always talk to Kara like this?" Eliza whispered to Alex.

"It is kinda their thing." Alex shrugged as Kara asked Cat.

"What do you mean?"

"The point of sending you down here to see your family was so you would actually see your family and could heal."

"I am healed."

"I don't mean physically." She said sternly. "Imagine how surprised I was when your hobbit friend showed me that you were a mile away from your family. I assumed he had screwed up, but he was adamant that he hadn't."

"Winn was tracking me? And he told you?"

"Of course he told me. I am his boss and he values his job." She then turned to Alex and said. "You're no better. The two of you need to talk and get rid of all the guilt that is swimming around."

"We just have." Kara said as Carter re-entered the kitchen. On seeing Kara he ran towards her and hugged her.

"Kara!"

"Hey Carter." Kara said returning the hug but clearly confused about his presence. "How are you?"

"I saw Supergirl again. She saved Winn and I. We flew with her. It was so cool. And she knew my name."

"He's a Supergirl fan." Alex explained needlessly to Eliza.

"Can we have a Nerf battle?" Carter asked Kara.

"Carter, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Cat interrupted.

"I've finished." He said.

"Hey Carter, do you like astronomy?" Eliza questioned. Seeing him nod she smiled and said. "How about we let your mum talk to Kara and we'll go look through the telescope."

"You have a telescope?" Carter asked excitedly.

"Sure do." Eliza said leading him from the room sensing the trio in front of her needed space.

-00-

When Carter and Eliza had disappeared Cat looked at the sisters and said. "The world needs Supergirl and Supergirl needs her sister. For either of those to happen you have to get over what happened. To do that you need to talk and share and by share I mean everything. You need to stop trying to protect each other. I appreciate that growing up in this household seems to have fostered a hero complex in both of you but that needs to stop. For now anyway." She paused and looked at Alex. "We'll start with you. It is sweet slash nauseous that you feel the need to protect your sister, but unfortunately she is the one with the powers. She doesn't need physical protection. She needs emotional and mental protection. Right now she needs someone to talk to. But she can't talk to you due to your continual wallowing in self pity and guilt. Yes she was attacked apparently to get revenge on you. But we don't know that for sure. Even if that was the case do you think she would have preferred it be the other way round. If she could re-live events and switch places with you do you think she would?" She paused and when she got no answer she added. "That wasn't rhetorical."

"No." Alex conceded.

"Do you think she is stupid? Again not rhetorical."

"No, mostly."

"We agree on the sometimes." Cat said. "But my point was she knows the dangers she faces from being Supergirl. She knows people and aliens will come after her and try to kill her. She has accepted that. How she ends up in a dangerous situation is therefore irrelevant. You can not be held accountable for what happened. You had no control over his actions. You did everything possible to help Kara, causing yourself great pain in the process, and in the end you got her out alive."

"As for you." Cat said turning her attention to Kara. "Admitting you are not okay is not a flaw. In fact it is healthy, when expressed in the right way to the right people. You have an annoying knack of getting people to like you. All of them are happy to support you in anyway they can. Lean on them. Open up. Tell them about your fears and your nightmares. You need to be fully healed before you can help anyone else."

"What about you?" Kara asked.

"What about me?" Cat replied.

"You were there too. Are you okay?"

"Have you taken in anything I have just said?" Cat asked.

"Umm..." Kara started glancing at Alex for help. Her sister though just unhelpfully shrugged.

"The world needs Supergirl. But Supergirl is no good to anyone if she doesn't heal. To do that she needs to think about herself for a change. Stop worrying about everyone else and focus on yourself.

When you are ready. Really ready. Come back and we will work on finding the person behind this." Cat said. "Until then, stay with your family and heal."

-00-

"You choose to work for her?" Eliza said once Cat and Carter were gone.

"Yeah."

"She's good for her." Alex said.

"In what way?" Eliza questioned.

"She's like the anti-you. She holds Kara to account and doesn't hold her punches." Alex shrugged.

"This again?" Eliza asked wearily.

"Just saying." Alex said.

"Did you say there was pie?" Kara interrupted sensing and fight was imminent. "Because I would love pie right now."

"I could make a pie." Eliza said.

"That sounds great." Kara smiled. "Doesn't it Alex?"

"Pie it is." Eliza said disappearing leaving her two daughters alone.

"What nightmares?" Alex asked turning to face Kara.

"Nightmares?"

"Cat said you needed to tell people about your nightmares and it is clear you have not been sleeping. So what nightmares?" Alex pressed.

"Promise you won't blame yourself? Or feel guilty? Or look guilty?" Kara asked.

"I can't help how I feel." Alex pointed out. But when Kara remained silent Alex sighed and said. "Fine I will try not to feel any more guilty."

"I keep reliving what happened." Kara said avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Alex said hugging her, but sensing Kara was hiding something she asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't always go the same way."

"How so?"

"You die."

"I die?" Alex asked confused. "I wasn't the one in danger."

"You could have been." Kara said collapsing on the couch. "Ever since I decided to become Supergirl I have been helping people, mainly successfully. But both times it really counted, the times I really cared, I was powerless to do anything."

"You saved me from a plane crash." Alex pointed out as she sat down next to Kara. "Besides I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what I thought about my family on Krypton." Kara said sadly.

"I promise I am not going anywhere." Alex said wrapping her arm round her sister. "And if you are really worried about not being strong enough, the solution is simple. Train harder." The comment earning a small chuckle from Kara who pointed out.

"Except you are in no condition to train me."

"I'm sure Hank could help out."

"I think he'd take a little too much pleasure sending me flying. I'll wait for you. Do they hurt?" Kara asked picking up one of Alex's arms and looking at the bandaged wrist.

"They're fine." Alex assured her.

"I wish I could give you some of my healing powers."

"You need them more than me." Alex replied. "You get into far more trouble than I do."

"Only because I know you will get me out of it." Kara smiled.

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have moss in your hair?" Alex questioned, plucking the vegetation of her sister's head.

"I guess it's from the wood." Kara replied. "Perhaps I should have a shower. You'll be here when I get back?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

-00-

"Where's Kara?" Eliza asked as Alex entered the kitchen.

"Shower."

"How is she doing?"

"Been better."

"But she's talking to you?"

"Yes and you were right, she was avoiding me because she was worried about me."

"Sometimes I do know you both better than you might think or like." Eliza pointed out wrapping an arm round her daughter. "And how are you doing?"

"Okay."

"And the truth?"

"A little better since I talked to Kara." Alex said.

"I know it is hard and probably my fault, but try not to be so hard on yourself."

Not really knowing how to respond Alex glanced at the oven and noticed two shelves were taken up and asked. "How many pies are you making?"

"Two. One chocolate pecan pie and one blueberry pie."

"Blueberry? Really? I love blueberry pie."

"I know you do." Eliza smiled before saying. "You know I am always here for you?"

"I know." Alex said resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Kara said walking into the kitchen.

"Of course not sweetie, come here." Eliza said holding out an arm. As Kara entered the embrace she added. "It is so good to have both of you here."

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back." Hank said as the sisters entered the operations room.

"Thank you Sir." Alex replied. "Have you had any luck finding out who was responsible?"

"Maybe." Hank said. "The cuffs that were used to chain Supergirl and the robot that was used at the Games Fair had technology in that we had seen before."

"When? Where?" Supergirl asked.

"The drone that followed you and the bombs."

"You think Maxwell Lord is behind this?" Supergirl asked.

"If not him someone close to his organisation." Hank said.

"But he had no connection to the last robot. How could he have built a new one?" Supergirl questioned.

"Because I took him the arm and asked for his help." Alex said, guilt crossing her face.

"I knew he was evil." Supergirl said.

"Bearing that in mind," Hank said looking at Alex and ignoring her sister, "have you had any interaction with Lord I don't know about that may be relevant?"

"Nothing that should incite that level of revenge." Alex said.

"But you have interacted with him?" Hank pressed.

"Not really. He asked me out, I said no."

"He did? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked before Hank had a chance.

"A few weeks ago. And I didn't tell you because I didn't think anything of it." Alex said not wanting to discuss her personal life, or lack thereof, in front of her boss.

"An evil maniac asks you on a date and you don't think anything of it? Actually anyone asked you on a date and you think nothing of it?" Supergirl forged on.

"Have you seen him since?" Hank cut in, trying to save Alex from further embarrassment by her sister.

"A couple of times. He seemed fine. After what he has gone through I doubt being turned down on a date is going to effect him."

"What has he gone through?" Kara asked.

"His parents were killed in an accident he blames the government for. His grudge is with the government not me."

"He could see you as a proxy for the government." Hank pointed out.

"Then why ask me out?" Alex said.

"To get you alone in his lair and kill you." Kara suggested.

"No more TV for you." Alex said.

"What if the whole revenge story wasn't true?" Supergirl suggested after a moment's pause. "What if it was a cover?"

"You think this was all part of Lord's plans to test you?" Hank asked.

"You have to admit it gives him a pretty good data set." Supergirl said. "Plus, he could have been behind the arrow as well. Whoever took me knew what Kryptonite would do, perhaps the arrow was the final test?"

"Agreed it is a possibility, but why involve Cat Grant?" Hank asked. "If it was a cover it would have been equally plausible without her."

"Unless she was in on it. She was the one who took the recordings." Alex pointed out.

"You think Ms Grant was involved? No. I can't believe that." Supergirl said.

"You said she already knew about Kryptonite." Alex argued.

"Knowing about something doesn't mean she would use it against me. She also said lots of people knew about Kryptonite."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time." Hank said. "We have evidence that leads back to Lord Technologies so I think it is time we have a talk with Max Lord himself."

"What are you going to say?" Supergirl asked.

"Just ask how his technology ended up in the open again." Hank said. "We won't even mention your capture."

"We? You're taking Alex? Is that wise?" Supergirl questioned resulting in Alex rolling her eyes and Hank saying somewhat amused.

"I thought the day would never come when you showed caution. But relax I won't let anything happen to her. In the mean time try to stay out of trouble."

-00-

"Welcome back, again." James greeted when he saw Kara enter the office carrying Cat's coffee.

"Hey." She smiled warmly.

"You okay?" James asked.

"I am. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Kara? You're here? You okay?" Winn asked approaching the pair.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"How was your trip home?"

"Mainly good, a little weird at times, like when Cat Grant showed up."

"She did? Why?" James asked surprised.

"Apparently her spy told her I wasn't where I should have been." Kara replied looking at Winn.

"Yeah about that, she threatened me and she is scary and well I don't do well under pressure."

Winn stuttered. "Sorry. So you sure you're okay?"

"I am."

"And Alex?" James questioned.

"Also fine. Although a little confused why you never rang to tell her I was MIA."

"There was no need I knew she was with you." James smiled.

"And how would you have known that?" Kara questioned.

"Winn." James stated as Winn overly dramatically shook his head.

"You're tracking Alex as well as me?"

"It is not like I am stalking both you." Winn said defensively. "Ms Grant told me to track you and you asked me to check up on Alex. When I couldn't find her I tracked her phone, after James gave me her number. But I would really appreciate if you didn't tell her that or the shady organisation she works for."

"So you sure you should be back here?" James asked, trying to save Winn.

"I am."

"Really? You look a little troubled."

"I'm fine. I just have something on my mind."

"Something you want to share?" Winn asked.

"It's nothing, yet. But if it turns out to be something I'll let you know." She assured the pair. "Anyway I need to get this coffee to Ms Grant before it cools, again. Catch you later."

"She's hiding something." James said as she disappeared into Cat's office.

"Yes, yes she is." Winn agreed. "But she has her spark back."

-00-

"Kira. That had better be hot." Cat greeted.

"It is." Kara assured her as she handed over the latte.

"So you're back?"

"I am."

"And Alex?"

"Also back." Kara said wondering why Cat got her sister's name right and not hers.

"Good. In that case I have a question for you."

"Okay." Kara said adjusting her glasses.

"Do you recognise this man?" Cat asked handing Kara a photo. Kara stared at the picture before shaking her head.

"No. Should I?"

"Look again, be very sure."

Once again Kara stared at the photo and once again shook her head. "Sorry. I don't recognise him. Who is he?"

"David Webb. He is the man who took us."

"How did you track him down?"

"That was easy. As your sister was tending your wounds I stole his wallet. It is not like he needed it any more. Officially he looks like a model citizen. No criminal record, pays his taxes, no parking tickets and yet we know he was a psychopath. So why is there no record of his criminal behaviour? I want you to see if your friends can track down the unofficial story of David Webb."

"Okay." Kara said not entirely sure if Cat meant Winn and James or the DEO. As she stared at the picture she thought back to the earlier discussions with Hank and Alex about Max Lord and Cat Grant.

"Do you remember something?" Cat asked noticing Kara's distraction.

"No, but I have a question."

"Okay."

"I need you not to read too much into it though."

"Now I am intrigued." Cat said sitting forward and removing her glasses. "What is the question?"

"Did you discover any connection between Webb and Lord?"

"Maxwell Lord? You think he was involved? Interesting." Cat said eyes wide. "I will go over the information again and see if I can find a link."

* * *

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

"My dear Agent Danvers. How are you?" Max greeted as Alex and Hank entered his office. "I understand you have had a rough time recently." He went on causing Alex to stiffen slightly. "I am curious though. What possessed you to jump in front of an arrow for Supergirl? Did you forget arrows and bullets just bounce off her?"

"We are not her to discuss Agent Danvers' service record." Hank said.

"You're not? That's too bad, I have plenty more questions. So why are you here? I am assuming it is not a social call."

"The incident at the Games Fair." Hank said refusing to get drawn off topic.

"As in the killer robot or Supergirl disappearing again? You know I suspect that her home is an absolute mess. She seems completely adverse to tidying up after herself."

"The robot used in that incident had technology linked to your labs." Hank said again staying focused.

"And you think I am somehow involved? This really is getting tiresome, insulting even." Max said.

"So you are denying being involved?" Hank questioned.

"As with the bomb incident, I run a very large company. It is impossible to prevent disloyal employees stealing and selling some of our secrets."

"I would have thought you'd be more concerned about the fact your organisation leaks more than a sieve." Alex said. "Surely the leaked IP will cost you a fortune."

"You are absolutely right Agent Danvers. IP loss costs a lot more in a year than your government salary will pay in a lifetime."

"So what are you doing to stop it?" Hank asked.

"We have internal investigations in place. I personally dislike anyone who does not show me loyalty so I can promise you that anyone who has betrayed me or my company will be found and dealt with. Anything else I can help with?"

"Not at this time. If however, you would like some help with your investigation please call me." Henshaw said offering Max a card.

"I can assure you I will not need your help, although I am curious as to what type of help are you suggesting? What do you possibly have that you think could help me?"

"The services of Agent Danvers."

-00-

"Did you just offer me as bait?" Alex said climbing into the SUV.

"I was viewing it more of a carrot." Hank said pulling away. "He is hiding something and we need to know what. You seem to be the best way in."

"I think it will be a waste of time."

"You think he is innocent?" Hank asked surprised.

"No, I think he is too clever to reveal his involvement."

"I'm hoping his ego will outweigh his intelligence." Hank replied. "In my experience it normally does."

"I hope you're right." Alex said looking out of the window.

"How is your sister doing?"

"Okay, all things considering."

"Do I need to keep her benched?"

"I doubt you'd be able to. Helping others will help her."

"What about you? Is your head in the right place?"

"I'm fine." Alex said before pausing and asking. "Shouldn't you have asked that before you offered me as bait? Wait did you use your telepathy thing on me?"

"I did. I had to be sure you were ready." Hank said unapologetically.

"In which case, why ask me?" Alex said, feeling uncomfortable about Hank roaming round in her head.

"I prefer to hear it." He shrugged.

-00-

"How did it go with Lord?" Supergirl asked.

"No joy." Hank said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have intel."

"You do?" Alex asked.

"The guy who took us was David Webb." Supergirl started.

"We know that." Hank said.

"Thanks for sharing." Supergirl muttered before going on. "Three years ago he worked for Alpha Inc."

"An insurance company. I have read his employment history." Hank replied.

"Alpha Inc is a subsidiary of Lord Technologies."

"Our search didn't show that." Hank said looking up.

"Alpha Inc is part owned by Fresh Start Insurance, which is part owned by Mutal Finance, which also part owns Zeta labs. Both of which are controlled by D.V.G.L which in turn answers to Plasma Labs which is part of Lord Technologies."

"How did you figure all this out?" Alex asked.

"I didn't. Cat Grant gave me Webb's name and Winn and James did the rest."

"How did Cat Grant know about David Webb?" Hank questioned.

"She took his wallet."

"Any other illegal activities you want to tell me about?"

"No." Supergirl replied avoiding all eye contact with Alex.

"There's more." Alex said despairingly.

"No there isn't. Well not yet anyway."

"Miss Danvers, working here does not give you carte blanche to break the law." Hank said.

"I am not breaking any laws." Supergirl said trying her best to look innocent.

"Make sure you keep it that way." Henshaw said walking off.

Seeing a disapproving look on Alex's face Supergirl asked. "What?"

"Are you sure you can trust Cat Grant?" Alex questioned.

"Yes. Why are you even asking?"

"Firstly, she treats you like dirt."

"She does that to everyone."

"Secondly, she removed the SD cards from the cameras."

"And handed them into the DEO."

"Presumably not before she made a copy." Alex said.

"You have no proof of that."

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen. Thirdly, she gave you Webb's name."

"Which she got from his wallet."

"That she allegedly stole. Fourthly, isn't it a bit of a coincidence she was taken with us?"

"Why are you so convinced she is bad?" Kara sighed.

"I'm not. I am just concerned that you have so much faith in her. You see good in everybody, even when it's not there." Alex said gently.

"Is that so bad?"

"No. But sometimes it leaves you open for disappointment and pain. I just don't want to see you get hurt, again."

"Cat Grant is not the bad person you make her out to be. Just because she conceals her good traits doesn't mean they don't exist."

"I hope you're right. Just be careful." Alex requested.

"What about you? If Lord is behind what happened then shouldn't you be distancing yourself from him?"

"I can take care of myself." Alex said dismissively.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alex?" Hank said when he saw her staring at a screen. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just trying to find a lead."

"Getting anywhere?" Hank asked walking over to her.

"No." Alex said frustrated.

"In that case you should go home and rest."

"I'd prefer to get to the bottom of this."

"You sure that's all it is?"

"How do you mean?"

"I just want to make sure you aren't hiding from your sister again."

"She is at a CatCo event tonight." Alex said.

"And you have nothing better to do than stay here?"

"This seems more important."

"In that case we should probably talk." Hank replied sitting opposite her.

"Have you found something?"

"I have spent the last two weeks reviewing the information about your abduction and it doesn't add up." Hank said.

"How do you mean?"

"You assumed that you were the focus of the revenge, but we have found nothing to support that. As in there is no one in your past that stands out."

"You think it was a misdirection?"

"No, a misplaced assumption."

"How do you mean?"

"Whenever your captor talked about the target of the revenge he referred to Dr Danvers."

"Yeah."

"I don't think he was referring to Dr Alex Danvers." Hank said sitting back.

"Kara was the only other Danvers in the room and he didn't know she was there." Alex said confused. "Plus she doesn't have a doctorate."

"After what you said about Lord's past I reviewed the accident that killed his parents. It was big news back then, so big in fact that the government hired an independent expert to review the findings. The expert found that all necessary steps were taken and their deaths were tragic accidents." Hank said seemingly changing subjects. "That independent expert was Dr Eliza Danvers."

"Mom? Wait, you think Lord holds mom responsible and targeted me because of her?"

"To start with I thought it was a stretch, but then I read some newspaper articles published at the time. After your mother's report was published one young reporter put the blame on Lord's parents. That reporter, Cat Grant." He let the news sink in before saying. "I should add that I can find no evidence other than coincidental that Maxwell Lord was connected to your abduction. But I don't believe for a second he isn't guilty of something."

"But, if mom was the target, why not take Kara as well?"

"Maybe he intended to, only with Supergirl already there Webb couldn't find her." Hank suggested. "Alternatively he differentiated between the two of you. After all you are her natural daughter and Kara is her foster daughter." Seeing Alex was about to argue he held up a hand and pointed out. "To most people that makes a difference."

For a minute Alex sat and digested the news before asking. "So you think this entire thing was Lord seeking revenge for his parents?"

"Could be, add to that he actively dislikes Supergirl and has had run ins with Cat Grant before, it looks possible. You have doubts?"

"Maybe. Is it possible that this is an elaborate set up?" Alex asked.

"How do you mean?"

"What if Lord's connection to this is a coincidence, and the real culprit wants us to focus on Lord?"

"It's possible, but to what end?" Hank said, but his doubt was obvious.

"A competitor wanting to derail him or someone who is planning a city wide attack and wants to keep their plans hidden? We've been spending a lot of time looking into Lord, maybe we are missing something else." Alex suggested before shrugging and saying. "I don't know, it is just that Lord is too smart to leave such an obvious trail, something isn't sitting right."

"That I agree with." Hank said sitting back and saying. "However, at least one of you weren't meant to make it out alive. If you hadn't escaped it is possible we would have never known who took you and not have any link to Lord. But, if you are right, whoever it is would have needed access to the original robot or at least the plans. Seeing it was a military project that rules out most of his competitors. Add to that the fact that whoever was behind this had knowledge of and access to Kryptonite the pool of suspects is kind of small."

"But?" Alex probed guessing he was holding something back.

"But, there is one obvious subject at the top of the list, who hates Kryptonians, paid for the first robot and knows all about Kryptonite."

"You think General Lane was behind this?" Alex asked as her eyes widened.

"No." He replied after a pause. "I still think Lord was behind this, but if I am wrong Lane is number two on my list."

"Can't you use the whole mind reading thing on them?" Alex asked.

"I have already tried with Lord. Unfortunately in order to get what I need I would need to be more invasive and that would give the game away."

"And even if you did get something we couldn't exactly use it without explaining where the intel came from." Alex said before asking. "So what now?"

"We keep digging. Lord called me and asked for your assistance."

"He did? When?" Alex questioned wondering why this is the first she was hearing about it.

"About ten minutes ago. I have arranged a meeting for you. But before I send you in I want to tie up some loose ends."

"Such as?"

"Your mother's involvement in this. I need you to speak to your mother and find out if she remembers writing the report and if she had any contact with Lord or Grant."

"Me?"

"She's your mother. Besides, I don't think she'd take kindly to me asking, after all she blames me for your father's death."

"But that wasn't you." Alex said stressing the 'you'.

"A fact she does not and can not know." Hank pointed out.

"There may be a problem, she's in Madrid at the moment on a conference. I'd prefer to speak to her in person."

"In which case let's focus on Cat Grant. Let's find out why she failed to mention her connection to your mother and Lord." Hank said as Alex's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's Kara." Alex said answering the call.

"Hey."

"Where are you?" Kara asked sounding agitated.

"At Work. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, you weren't at your apartment and I got worried." Kara replied.

"Were we meant to be meeting?" Alex asked confused. "I thought you were out at the CatCo party."

"I was, it ended."

"Everything okay?" Alex repeated wondering why Kara was at her place.

"I'm just being paranoid, Maxwell Lord was at the party."

"Did he do something?" Alex asked, the look on her face causing Hank to grow concerned.

"No. I didn't even speak to him."

"But?"

"But as soon as I saw him I started ...it doesn't matter. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Alex promised her.

"Okay then. Good night." With that Kara abruptly hung up.

"Everything okay?" Hank asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to go."

"No arguments from me." Hank smiled. "Go look after your sister. We'll pick this up tomorrow."

-00-

Breaking every speed limit Alex was at Kara's apartment in record time and jogged up the stairs ignoring the ache in her gut caused by the arrow scar. As she reached the door she took a moment to get her breath back before knocking. Seconds later the door opened revealing Kara.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused but relieved.

"I was worried about you." Alex said entering the apartment. "You sounded a little spooked on the phone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make to worry." Kara said breaking off eye contact.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" Alex pressed on.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I was just being silly."

"I'm sure you weren't." Alex said. "Tell me what happened this evening."

"When she saw Lord had turned up Ms Grant let me leave the party early. So I came back here and tried to sleep." Kara explained as she sat on the couch. "Only I had a nightmare. It seemed so real. When I woke I wasn't sure if it had been a dream so I went to see you and you weren't there and I worried it hadn't been a dream."

"What happened in the nightmare?" Alex asked.

"You died." Kara said so quietly Alex had to strain to make out the words.

"Hey," Alex said moving to her sister's side and engulfing her in a hug. "I'm fine and I have no intention of dying."

"Alex?" Kara asked as she relaxed in her sister's embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I lied to you."

"When?"

"A couple of months ago."

"A couple of months ago?" Alex questioned, not getting the answer she was expecting. "About what?"

"I told you I wasn't a scared little girl anymore. I'm still scared."

"I know. But there is nothing wrong with being scared." Alex replied, hugging Kara tighter. "I'm scared every time you put on that cape and fight criminals and aliens. But no matter how scared you get, I will always be here for you."

"I know. Does that mean you'll stay tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex assured her.

"I'm not tired."

"I guessed." Alex replied. "You want to watch something?"

"My choice?"

"It's always your choice." Alex pointed out dryly.

"So you won't complain?" Kara asked as she rushed off and put a DVD in.

"Not The Sound of Music." Alex groaned.

"You said it was my choice." Kara pointed out. "And it always cheers me up."

"Fine."

"So, you'll still stay?" Kara asked.

"Only as long as you promise not to sing or hum or whistle to any of the songs." Alex said.

* * *

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked entering Cat's office the following morning.

"You're late." Cat said not looking up. When Kara marched up to her desk though Cat sat back and commented.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to stop pretending to be the meek and clumsy assistant. Looks like I have my answer."

"Why didn't you tell me your history with Lord?" Kara pressed.

"History?" Cat asked confused. "What history are you referring to?"

"The article you wrote about his parents."

"It was years ago and in the public domain. You could have looked it up anytime you wanted. In fact I am a little disappointed you didn't do your homework better." Cat replied, immediately going on the offensive.

"What about Eliza?"

"Eliza?" Cat asked confused. "Your foster mother? I haven't written about her, although her parenting styles could be a feature."

"I meant why did you never tell me you knew her?"

"I don't. Well I didn't until I met her the other day." Cat said, wondering about why Kara thought there was a connection.

"Your article was based on her report."

"A fact I never knew." Cat said. "But now you mention it I do remember Danvers being an author of the government report. I never made the link to you though. Interesting. Does this mean you believe Lord was behind the kidnapping and was motivated by revenge?"

"Maybe. I don't trust him." Kara said.

"Most unlike you, but very wise." Cat replied. "I should warn you though, if he is behind this taking him down will be hard."

"You don't think he is behind it?" Kara asked.

"I don't doubt that he is capable and perverse enough, however, and as much as I hate to admit it, he is very smart. Too smart to get caught. He will also be a formidable opponent. Once he has his sights set on something he will stop at nothing to get it."

"So you are saying I should give up?"

"No. I am saying you should watch your back." Cat said. "You may go." She added looking down at her desk again. However, before Kara had reached the door she added. "Oh Kira, one more thing. I would like to remind you I am still in charge of this company, not you. As such I expect you to behave with professionalism when in my office. Barge in like that again and you will be looking for different employment. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ms Grant."

"Good. Off you go then."

-00-

As Kara left Cat's office she found herself being escorted down to their secret office by Winn and James. As soon as they were inside James shut the door and asked.

"What's going on?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you disappeared last night, this morning you stormed into Cat's office. So what happened?"

Sighing Kara sat down and described what they had found out so far. Once she had finished Winn asked.

"So you think Maxwell Lord is behind your kidnapping?"

"It is looking that way." Kara said. "What we don't have is proof."

"We can work on that." Winn volunteered.

"No." Kara said louder than the guys were expecting.

"No?" James asked.

"No. Lord is dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt. You need to stay away from this."

"You told me you didn't want to be like your cousin. That you didn't want to go it alone." James pointed out.

"I did." Kara conceded. "And I am not going it alone. Alex and Henshaw are with me."

"You also said part of being your own man is knowing when to accept help." James went on.

"I did say that. But I'm not a man." She argued, annoyed her own words were being used against her.

"No you're not." Winn agreed.

"I think you're missing the point." James said. "We're your friends and we are going to help you whether you like it or not. You can either accept our help and be your own _woman_ or we will work independently,"

"Probably getting into all kinds of trouble." Winn said taking over.

"Guys, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kara, we can get hurt by crossing the street, or playing sports even. Most of the ways we'll get hurt are just accidents that we can't prevent and can't predict. We'll get hurt just walking through life doing things that mean nothing. Maybe you're right, maybe if we help we will be in danger, but you know what? If we get hurt it will be through doing something that helps a friend and makes the world a better place. So it is risk I will be taking regardless of whether or not you want me too."

"What he said." Winn smiled. "So where do we start?"

-00-

"What did Cat Grant have to say for herself?" Hank asked as Supergirl entered the DEO a couple of hours later.

"She said she never hid the fact she wrote the article and pointed out it is in the public domain. She also said she never connected the paper to Eliza."

"You believe her?"

"I do."

"She say anything else?"

"Only that if Lord was behind it, he would be too clever to get caught. And that if revenge was his plan he wouldn't give up."

"If he is behind this we will get him." Alex assured her.

"On that note, do you have everything that you need?" Hank asked Alex.

"Need for what?" Supergirl asked.

"I have a meeting in an hour." Alex replied. "In the mean time there is pile up on the Interstate. They could probably use some help."

"Shouldn't I help with Lord?"

"No. Stay away from Lord." Alex warned.

"Fine. I'll see you later" Supergirl replied turning her attention to the screens moments before disappearing.

"I'm assuming you have not told her that Lord has requested a meeting with you?" Hank said.

"No. I don't want her stressing out."

"You sure you are up for this?"

"I'm sure."

"Just be careful." Hank ordered.

-00-

"Hey." Kara asked entering their secret office that afternoon. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes." Winn said before backtracking. "Well no, not yet, but I have hacked into one of his security systems."

"That's great." Kara said.

"Well, maybe. It is only one system and it only gives us limited access. In fact we only get security camera footage from one set of offices."

"That's a start though." Kara said enthusiastically.

"Well, I wouldn't get too excited." Winn said. "The offices we have access to are not exactly hidden labs. To be honest I'm not sure why they have cameras at all. Unless there is a paperclip thief in which case they make perfect sense." He then saw something on one of the monitors that made him straighten and ask. "Wait a second, is that Alex?"

"It can't be, she has a meeting." Kara said.

"Yeah, with Max Lord." Winn said pointing to the screen.

"I don't believe this. Why didn't she tell me?" Kara asked angrily.

"Probably so you didn't worry." James said.

"I need to get over there."

"Not so fast." James said moving to the door.

"She's my sister and she could be in danger. I can't leave her with that monster."

"Kara, Alex can take care of herself. If she is there it means Henshaw won't be far away." James said calmly. "The fact she is there probably means that she and Henshaw have come up with a way to take Lord down, if you go in there it will ruin that plan."

"But I don't understand. If they have a plan why wouldn't they tell me?" Kara asked, repeating her question from earlier.

"Maybe it was a last minute thing." Winn suggested, although his tone suggested he did not believe that.

"The important thing is, thanks to Winn, we have eyes in there." James said. "We can watch everything that is going on and if there is a problem you can fly in and save the day. Just try to relax."

"Relax? That's my sister in there." Kara pointed out.

"He's leaving." Winn said looking at the screen.

"Thank god. Wait why isn't Alex leaving?" Kara said. "And where is he going?"

"I don't know. To get a coffee?" Winn said. "Although he probably has people to do that."

"What is she doing?" Kara asked, pacing behind Winn.

"Don't know." Winn said as they all watched Alex walk round the office, every so often glancing at the door.

"Hang on, does she know she is being watched?" James asked. The comment immediately making Kara pull out her phone and dial Alex.

The trio then watched as Alex silenced the call and continued to look round the office. Annoyed and worried Kara rang again and again until Alex finally answered.

"Little busy right now."

"I know, and you are about to get caught. There are cameras in the office."

"How do-"

"No time to explain but you are being watched so don't do anything stupid." Kara warned. "Be safe. Please."

Alex immediately hung up and sat where Lord had left her wondering where Kara was and where the cameras were.

-00-

An hour later Supergirl marched into the DEO and walked straight up to Alex.

"What were you thinking?"

"Me? What were doing? I told you to stay away from Lord." Alex countered.

"I was staying away. I was watching everything unfold on the security cameras. Probably like Lord was."

"He had cameras in the office?" Hank asked.

"Yes two." Kara replied before turning her attention back to Alex. "If you ever do anything so stupid again I swear I am going to tell Eliza."

"You do realise how completely ridiculous that threat sounds?" Hank asked.

"I don't care, if it works." Supergirl said defiantly.

"How exactly were you watching his security footage?" Hank questioned deciding to try to get back on topic.

"Um, well, I-" Supergirl stuttered not wanting to get her friends into trouble.

"Winn?" Alex guessed.

"Your friend has hacked into Lord's systems?" Hank asked impressed.

"No, well not all of them. He could only get into one of the security systems. He said everything else was too well protected. He said this was a new system and it looked like someone had not configured the firewall properly."

"How new?" Hank asked.

"A few days."

"Another coincidence?" Alex questioned. "But why would he install a new system after our visit? And why put one there? It is an office space used for meetings and hosting visitors."

"Perhaps that's the reason, to watch you, see what you would do when left alone." Hank said. "Or maybe he wanted to catch you doing something illegal. Like catching you planting a bug. He could take the footage to the press." Hank said. "Not exactly spectacular, but it could have been enough to cost you your job and get us taken over by Lane."

"What was that look for?" Supergirl asked immediately.

"What look?" Alex asked.

"The look between you two." She answered pointed at Alex and Henshaw.

"There was no look." Alex shrugged.

"Yes there was, and I didn't need super vision to see it. Wait do you think Lane is involved? That he planned all of this to take over the DEO?"

"No." Henshaw said. "Please keep your voice down. I don't want rumours spreading that Lane is trying to take over the DEO."

"So what was the look for?"

"We were discussing who didn't like you and his name came up." Alex said as she started to question if Lord and Lane were working together.

"Winn had another theory about why Lord wants you around and left you unattended in that office." Supergirl said looking at her sister.

"Which was?" Hank pressed.

"That he was hoping you would plug something into the computer in the office so that you guys could hack his systems. Only his team would be able to exploit your device to hack into the DEO."

"That's plausible." Hank agreed. "Fortunately any device we may have considered could never be traced back here and would have been accessed on a different network offsite." He added as another agent approached him.

"Sir, there is an urgent call for you in the conference room."

"I have to go." He said looking at the sisters.

Once he was gone Supergirl turned on Alex again.

"Seriously? What were you thinking? Why would you go over there?"

"It's my job and I had back up."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd freak out. Kind of like this."

"What exactly were you hoping to achieve?"

"Gain his trust and find out what he was up to."

"That would take a lot more than one meeting. Wait, are you planning on going back?"

"I don't know." Alex confessed.

"You can't. He's dangerous."

"I know that. It is not as if I want to spend time with him, but right now it is the only chance we have of getting information. Every other lead has gone cold."

"I don't want you to see him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If he tries anything I'll kick his ass." Alex said, but noticing how worried her sister was looking she added. "I am not going to put myself in danger. I'll always have back up."

-00-

"What's wrong?" Alex asked when Hank reappeared a few minutes later, his demeanour betraying his bad mood.

"That was the President."

"And that's a bad thing?" Supergirl guessed.

"In this instance, yes. He has ordered me to shut down our investigation into your kidnapping, in particular all aspects relating to Lord."

"Why?" Both sisters asked.

"Because it is leading no where and distracting us from our real mission." Hank said. "It probably helps that Lord is a personal friend as well."

"So he gets away with it?" Supergirl asked before storming out.

"Kara." Alex called after her, but Hank stopped her following.

"Let her cool down." He said. "Orders or not, I won't let this go."

"I know."

"In the mean time if Lord makes any attempt to contact you, let me know. If he did set those cameras up just for you it means you feature in his plans. Let's make sure he doesn't get what he wants."

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Supergirl. I was wondering if you would show up. Drink? We never did sort out the drink-fly rule." Lord said as he noticed Supergirl in his window.

"I won't be staying long." Supergirl said.

"That's a shame, I have lots to discuss."

"Really, like what?"

"Like where you have been and if you had noticed how the city had survived without you. Like whether or not you pay extra tax to help the city clean up your mess. But perhaps we should start with something more conventional such as how are you? I'd heard you nearly died, twice."

"Where did you hear that?"

"A gentlemen never reveals his secrets. But I will tell you that I am surprised to see you, after all I thought you had all been told to stop investigating me."

"And who is you all?"

"Don't play games, you are no good at it. I am talking about your organisation." Lord said.

"I don't work for an organisation." Supergirl said.

"Of course not. But don't get me wrong, I am glad you are here."

"And why's that?"

"It gives me an opportunity to learn more about you and your secrets."

"Such as?" Supergirl questioned, wondering if she should leave.

"Such as who you really are. And I am thinking that you and the lovely Agent Danvers may be connected. Why else would she risk her life for you?"

"Why do you care so much about who I am?" Supergirl asked praying she was not giving away any clue about how important Alex was to her.

"Knowledge is power. And with power comes the ability to destroy your kind."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hate? I don't hate you. Your kind yes, but you no."

"I don't understand." Supergirl replied.

"I know, which is another reason I don't hate you. You are too dumb to be any more than an annoyance. You see your alien kind is the biggest threat to humanity. Yes we as humans have a tendency of creating problems for ourselves, but they are human problems and we will solve them. It is by solving them that we will grow. But you aliens, you either want to kill us or save us. Both are equally dangerous to humanity. One will grant us a quick death, the other a slow death that will suck the humanity out of us. One we are powerless to stop, but at least we will be united in trying. The other though is far more dangerous. It encourages people to roll over, let others do the hard work. We have to stand by ourselves and learn by ourselves in order to progress."

"You sound as if you'd prefer an all out attack." Supergirl said.

"Oh, I would. And that is why I don't hate you, I treasure you."

"Treasure me?" Supergirl asked perplexed.

"Of course, you are the biggest hope humanity has. Out of all the aliens that blight this Earth you are by far the weakest, naivest, most pathetic of all of them. It is that that will allow humans to overcome the others." Seeing the confused look on Supergirl's face he chuckled and said. "You see, as we previously discussed since revealing yourself to the world you have allowed a drone to measure your agility, an explosion your strength, a bomb your speed. But since then you have lost your powers fighting a robot showing that your powers can be switched off. But most importantly of all you have confirmed that Kryptonite is the key to your destruction. More importantly it is the key to the destruction of all the other flying aliens from your planet including your cousin. Until now the power of Kryptonite was just a rumour, but now it is a fact. And I know what you are thinking, even with that power you are protected by the fact that Kryptonite is in short supply and is exceedingly expensive. However, imagine if someone wanted to stop you and your kind and had almost unlimited resources. Resources that could be used to research and manufacture Kryptonite. It wouldn't be easy, and it definitely wouldn't be cheap, but in the long run think of its potential, not to mention the market that would exist. There are many out there, whole armies in fact, that want you and your kind gone. Now, thanks to you, they have hope. So how could I hate someone who gives us hope?" Lord asked smiling.

"I will stop anyone who tries to harm my cousin." Supergirl said.

"That sounds awfully like a threat." Max smiled.

"Just a promise."

"And will that be within the confines of the law, or will you be working outside the law because you feel you are better than us?" Lord asked.

Supergirl was going to respond with another threat when she remembered the cameras that had nearly caught Alex earlier so instead she said. "We will find the evidence required to prove what you did and what you have planned."

"Even if I was involved in whatever it is you think I was involved in do you really think you could outsmart me? Let's face it, the only way you will beat me is by showing your dark side." Lord smiled.

Feeling angry and helpless Supergirl flew off leaving Lord to hold is glass up and say. "The fun has really and truly started."

-00-

"What's going on?" Alex asked walking into the DEO in the early hours.

"We have a potential problem." Hank said.

"Can't the escaped aliens take a day off." Alex mumbled still feeling groggy after the early morning wake up call.

"Different problem." Hank replied. "It's your sister."

"What's happened?" Alex asked now fully alert.

"She has used the entire punch bag budget." Hank said.

"Sorry, what?" Alex asked wondering if she was still in fact asleep.

"She came in here three hours ago and shut herself in a training room. Since then she has demolished most of the punch bags." He explained pointing to a screen that showed Supergirl hitting a punch bag.

"Any idea why?"

"None. She has not spoken to anyone. I was hoping you may know. I wouldn't have called you, but at this rate she'll lose her powers again."

"I want to be here. I'll talk to her." Alex said heading for the training room.

As she entered she immediately noticed the carnage. Lying on the ground were ten split bags, whilst in the middle of the room her sister relentlessly pounded another bag. Glancing at the control panel she was surprised that the Kryptonite emitters were set so her powers were reduced to less than ten percent.

"Kara." Alex called, but her sister seemed oblivious to her presence and kept hitting the bag.

"Kara!" Alex shouted.

"Alex?" Kara asked turning. "Why are you here?"

"To check on you. You want to talk about it?"

"It?"

"Why you're here."

"I can't afford anymore cars."

"Cars?" Alex asked completely thrown by the answer and worried that the high Kryptonite level was damaging her sister's brain.

"Doesn't matter." Kara panted as she kept hitting the bag.

"Kara." Alex called again. "What happened?"

"I went to see Max Lord." Kara said avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked trying to keep her temper in check.

"So you didn't have to." Kara replied. "You aren't going to stop until you find out who took us and that means you'll probably spend more time with him. He's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you went and interrogated him?" Alex asked her voice rising.

"No, just to talk."

"By yourself? With no back up? Do you have any idea how irresponsible and dangerous that was?" Alex questioned her temper now lost. "Out of all the stupid things you could have done. If Lord was behind our kidnapping then he knows about Kryptonite and may even still have some, that means he can render you powerless. Yet what do you do? You just fly right into his office. Unbelievable."

"I've had one lecture on my stupidity tonight. I don't need another." Supergirl threw back. "Right now I just want to get rid of some of my anger, so just leave me alone." She added turning back to the punchbag.

"Hank was right to lecture you about being stupid. This isn't a game. Lord is dangerous."

"You think I don't know that? Besides you were the one who went to his office and almost got caught snooping." Too angry to correct Alex on her misplaced assumption.

"I had back up." Alex said. "You can't keep flying off and doing your own thing." As Supergirl kept punching the bag.

"I know that. But I hate feeling helpless. And I hate you keep getting put in danger. And I hate that you keep lying to me. And I hate that I have given Lord what he wants. And I hate the fact that he is arrogant enough to lecture me on stupidity." She said punching the bag, before stopping and trying to get her breath back.

"You done?" Alex asked torn between hugging her sister and shouting at her some more.

"No." Supergirl replied, although she was too tired to throw another punch.

"Wait. Lord called you stupid?" Alex asked.

"Technically he called me dumb, pathetic, weak and naive."

"The arrogant jackass." Alex said sounding angry.

"You just called me stupid." Kara pointed out.

"You're my sister and I have years of evidence to back that statement up. He doesn't." Alex shrugged.

"That makes no sense. And for the record Lord not only knows about Kryptonite he is trying to manufacture it." Kara said hitting the bag again, her anger turning to frustration.

"What? He told you that?" Alex said, her concern growing.

"Not exactly. He said it in the hypothetical sense. But he is doing it." Kara said unleashing a final blow to the bag before turning to Alex and adding sadly. "I never meant to harm anybody. All I wanted to do was help people, but if Lord was telling the truth I have endangered my cousin."

"No you haven't " Alex argued. "Based on what Lord has said in the past even if there was an impossibly small chance that Kryptonite would harm you and your cousin he would still try to develop it. Besides it is not your fault you were captured. I should have been there backing you up."

"You were injured from saving my life. You shouldn't have been anywhere near the Games Fair. I was careless and I rushed in and lost my powers. It was that which got us both captured. Lord was right I am his biggest hope of killing my cousin."

"Kara." Alex said her voice commanding and calm. "You are new to this and you have lots to learn. But I'm here to help you with that. So is Hank." As Kara punched the bag again Alex asked. "You going to keep destroying that bag?"

"You'd prefer I destroy Lord?"

"You can't use your powers like that." Alex warned.

"I know. That's why I am killing the bags." Kara said lashing out again before finally stopping and resting her head in the bag before asking. "What is the point of my powers if I can't use them to stop people like Lord?"

"Leave Lord to Hank and I." Alex said. "You should focus on what you do best and what your powers are for, helping people."

"She's right." Hank said entering the room. "If you focus on revenge the only people who will get hurt are you and the people you care about. You are a good person, don't let Lord take that away from you. If you do he wins."

"It feels like he wins either way."

"Kara, it may take time, but we will get him." Hank promised.

"How? There is no evidence and you have been ordered to stop investigating him."

"There are two types of orders. Orders that I give to you, which have to be followed without question. And other orders that after consideration are more like suggestions." Hank said. "I will keep investigating what happened and I will get to the bottom of it. It won't be tomorrow, but I won't give up."

"Why would you risk your career like that?" Kara asked, still not understanding why Alex trusted Hank.

"Firstly, it is the right thing to do. Secondly, he hurt my people, no one gets away with that. Thirdly, Lord is an arrogant, alien hating, conceited man who needs to be taken down." Hank said turning to the control panel and turning off the Kryptonite emitters.

"So what now?" Supergirl asked.

"It's late and you need to rest. You will be no good to anyone if you burnout. Go home and get some sleep. Then go to work. Alex and I will sort out Lord, you worry about everyone else in this city."

"I'll take you home." Alex said relieved when Kara didn't argue.

-00-

"You know I really hate lying to you." Alex said when they entered Kara's apartment.

"Then why do it?"

"To protect you."

"You don't have to protect me all the time."

"Yes I do, it goes with the big sister thing."

"Shouldn't trust go with that to?" Kara asked, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Kara, when I don't tell you something it is not because I don't trust you, it is because I don't want you to worry about it. You have so much going on right now, your job as Kara and your job as Supergirl, learning to use your powers again, your continual existence in the Friend zone, that is a lot for anyone to take on. I am trying to save you from worrying about the other stuff that Hank and I can handle."

"By doing that I now worry the entire time that you hiding stuff from me and endangering yourself."

"Entire time? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Alex asked.

"Maybe, but only a bit." Kara conceded.

"I will start telling you more, if you promise that when I don't tell you something you don't try to find out. If I don't tell you, you have you trust there is a good reason."

"Fine." Kara agreed, although her tone implied she was far from happy.

"You also have to promise never to do anything like what you did tonight. You can't take Lord on alone. You are part of a team now, that means not flying off and doing your own thing."

"I know, in future I will be more careful." Kara replied.

"Not exactly what I asked, but it's a start." Alex said yawning. "What are you going to do now?"

"Seeing I have work in three hours, TV followed by an early breakfast? I'm getting hungry." Kara suggested.

"Seeing humans need sleep I am going crash on your couch." Alex said lying down. "Wake me up for breakfast. You can pay."

As Kara sat down to watch TV Alex sleepily asked.

"What did you mean you couldn't afford more cars?"

"I'll tell you later. Go to sleep. I love you." Kara replied not wanting to explain her makeshift gym.

"Love you too." Alex said falling to sleep, leaving Kara to focus on plans for stopping Lord.

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you for reading and reviewing - for those I couldn't reply to thank you, I did appreciate them.


End file.
